Maybe
by Lyring
Summary: Lily decide levar um pedaço do mundo bruxo para Petunia, esperando que a irmã possa aceitá-la mais uma vez.


**Maybe**

O olhar atento de Lily Evans percorreu a plataforma ¾. Ela mantinha um sorriso em seu rosto, ainda que se lembrasse da primeira vez em que esteve no local com seus pais e Petunia. Seu olhar focou-se em um casal que lhe lançava um sorriso amável, com os olhos cheios de saudades.

"Eu vejo você mais tarde," ela disse para Severus, que permanecia calado.

Ela não viu quando ele acenou com a cabeça – estava muito ocupada correndo até seus pais, enquanto as suas mãos apertavam fortemente as alças do seu malão.

"Mamãe! Papai!" Os braços pequenos de Lily tentaram abraçá-los de uma vez só. "Senti tanto a falta de vocês dois!"

O sorriso da mãe de Lily tornou-se ainda mais largo. "Também sentimos muito a sua falta, minha querida," ela respondeu.

O pai dela, por sua vez, parecia curioso enquanto ajudava a filha a carregar seu malão. "Como foram as coisas por lá?" ele questionou.

"Foram maravilhosas, papai. É tudo tão fantástico! Eu aprendi várias coisas novas," Lily respondeu entusiasmada. Os seus olhos pareciam brilhar.

Entretanto, enquanto os três caminhavam até onde se encontrava o carro, Lily pareceu se lembrar de algo. Olhou mais uma vez para a plataforma às suas costas, desta vez, a procura de uma cabeleira loira familiar. Confusa, ela olhou mais uma vez para seus pais – eles pareciam ter percebido a sua súbita mudança de comportamento, e lançavam olhares sugestivos um para o outro, sem saber como responder a clara dúvida da filha.

"Onde ela está?" Lily resolveu indagar, quando percebera que não havia mais ninguém no carro a espera dela.

Ela percebeu que seu pai desviou o olhar para a janela, enquanto a sua mãe virou para encará-la, lançando seu melhor sorriso. "Petunia resolveu ficar em casa, meu amor."

"Oh," ela murmurou. "Está tudo bem, mamãe."

Apesar da pequena discussão na última vez que vira a irmã, Lily ainda tinha esperanças de que Petunia estivesse arrependida de ter dito aquelas coisas terríveis para ela. Talvez, houvesse mais algum motivo para sua irmã ter permanecido em casa...

Os seus lábios curvaram-se em um pequeno sorriso, enquanto observava a paisagem na volta para casa. Ainda poderia existir alguma esperança.

Os cabelos vermelhos de Lily despencaram para o lado, enquanto ela colocava a cabeça para fora de seu quarto, e mirava na porta existente no final do corredor. Ela chegou de Hogwarts fazia algumas horas, mas, desde então, não havia visto Petunia sair de seu quarto. Talvez a irmã só estivesse bastante ocupada com algum projeto de escola.

Depois de observar a porta por alguns segundos, resolveu arriscar. Andou até chegar à frente da mesma, e colocou um sorriso animado no rosto antes de girar a maçaneta.

"Tunia?" Ela indagou meio incerta, em busca da irmã.

Os seus olhos correram por todo o cômodo – que não era muito grande – antes de ver a menina sentada em frente à janela, com uma expressão aborrecida em seu rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, _aberração_?" Petunia disse duramente. "Não me lembro de ter dado permissão para você entrar no meu quarto."

O sorriso, que permanecia no rosto de Lily até então, havia se dissipado. Ela entrou no quarto, ignorando os resmungos da irmã, e andou até onde a outra se encontrava.

No mesmo instante em que Lily se sentou ao lado da irmã, Petunia levantou-se. "Eu não vou ficar no mesmo lugar que você," resmungou. "Diga de uma vez o que você quer."

"Por que você não foi junto com mamãe e papai?" Lily questionou.

"Porque eu não quero ser vista com aberrações como você," respondeu Petunia. "Agora tenho outras pessoas para brincar – pessoas _normais_."

Os ombros de Lily encolheram-se ligeiramente, mas a voz dela continuava intacta ao responder: "Eu pensei que você gostaria de saber como são as coisas no mundo bruxo."

O olhar de Petunia focou-se no de Lily pela primeira vez desde que haviam iniciado o diálogo. Ainda que soubesse que a irmã estava zangada, ela notou curiosidade em seu rosto; curiosidade essa que foi logo dissipada, e a expressão de Petunia tornou-se, mais uma vez, impassível.

"Não, eu não estou interessada em saber sobre aberrações como você," falou, desviando o olhar para a janela mais uma vez.

Lily levantou-se e caminhou de volta para seu quarto sem nada dizer. Ela recolheu um embrulho que havia depositado sob sua cama mais cedo, e voltou a ir para o quarto da irmã. Petunia fitou o grande pacote com curiosidade.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou incapaz de se conter.

"É para você," Lily respondeu, enquanto esticava o embrulho na direção de Petunia, que passou a fitá-lo com um olhar assustado. "Não tenha medo," acrescentou, ao perceber o olhar dela.

Petunia segurou o embrulho e o abriu vagarosamente, ainda parecendo desconfiada.

Deparou-se com várias fotografias do castelo, mas largou-as, gritando, ao perceber que as mesmas se movimentavam.

"O que é isso?" exigiu ainda apavorada.

Lily sentiu vontade de rir pela reação da irmã, mas se conteve. "São fotografias bruxas; elas se movem. Mas não tenha medo, elas não farão nada com você," explicou. "Ainda há outra carta de Dumbledore – eu tentei convencê-lo a deixar você entrar, mas ele disse, muito gentilmente, que não era possível," ela apertou as mãos.

"Eu não quero entrar," Petunia resmungou baixo, após ter se recuperado do susto. "Por que está me dando isto agora?"

"Pensei em entregar para você na plataforma, mas você não estava lá..."

Lily abaixou para recolher as fotografias que haviam caído com o susto, e, após ter as colocado em cima da cama da irmã mais uma vez, olhou tristemente para a mesma.

"Tunia, desculpe-me."

"Vá embora."

E ela o fez.

Havia visto Petunia aborrecida outras vezes – como quando ela queria algo que papai e mamãe não poderiam dar, e ela permanecia impassível até que conseguisse tudo aquilo que desejava. Ela pensou que, talvez, levando um pouco do castelo e do mundo bruxo que Petunia tanto desejava, a irmã pudesse perdoá-la e aceitá-la mais uma vez. Mas, talvez, estivesse errada...

Olhou para trás pelo canto do olho, a tempo de ver Petunia observar as fotografias sonhadoramente.

_Talvez_.

* * *

**N/A:** A fic foi escrita para o projeto Lovely Lily da seção JamesLily do fórum 6v e atualizada em _02/07/2011_ para a correção de alguns erros ortográficos (embora eles ainda existam).


End file.
